The present invention relates to housing for cats having a litter box inside the housing positioned upon a tray. The tray is engaged with cam arms which are connected to a lid of the housing, and the tray rests on a base of the housing when the lid is closed. When the lid is released from a closed position, gas springs lift the lid, and lock the tray in an elevated position. The litter box can either be cleaned of waste materials or disposed of in its entirety.
As cat owners age, disposal of waste material in a litter box for cats becomes more physically demanding because of the bending and lifting involved. While there are other box-like structures which contain reservoirs of litter material for use by cats for elimination, easy disposal of the material remains a problem. Most of the structures rely upon sifting devices and chutes, or rotating the structure in its entirety to separate the waste.
It is an object of the invention to provide a box-like structure for ingress and egress by cats to use a conventional litter box positioned upon a tray, wherein the tray can be elevated for easy disposal of the box or cleaning of the waste material in the box and refilling with litter.